Un Cioccolato Fiaba
by cherryslinger3
Summary: Two travelers cool their gypsy blood as they stop at the 19th century Caruso. As they set out to open shop, Lucy had no idea what to expect of the town too long under heavy catholic influence- that is, until the river pirates arrive for their bi-annual trip! And what could the sexy captain want with her? Fireside romance, village drama, river adventures and more in this sexy AU.


author's note: Hello everyone! So, this is a random story that popped in my head! Can't exactly tell you where the inspiration came from, as it may ruin the plotline for some of you. Don't worry though, I will reveal it later. This is kind of a teaser, as I'd like to get feedback on this AU before continuing- so reviews are appreciated and kinda necessary! PLLLEEEAAAASE review! If atleast only on the next chapters so I know this is something that appeals to my readers. (regardless i'll end up writing and posting the story cause I gotta get the damn thing outta my head) So, I introduce to you... Un Cioccolato Fiaba! love always, Cherry!

p.s. don't own any characters of Fairy Tail

**Un Cioccolato Fiaba**

**Chapter One**

The lazy hills gave way to an early spring, it's mistress spreading rebirth and warmth to the surrounding countryside. Tiny green tendrils of budding grapevines dotted the fresh tilled dirt, small shoots bursting from it's older parent vine, and the few workers up at this time bustled down the lengthy rows. Two lone visitors traveled down the narrow winding road dividing forest from vineyard, and their silent trudge drew nearby villagers to gaze solemnly at the burdened pair. Curious eyes strayed from the tending of vines to follow the two strangers. New visitors were seldom seen in the small country town of Caruso, as each merchant and businessman that came and went were frequent visitors, as established in their trade with Caruso as the villagers themselves. It was a river town, it's small economy thriving off business that arrived from upstream, as well as what they sent downstream. The river boats would unload their exotic and needed cargo at the small river side market, leaving lighter of their precious wares, and heavier with gold and other traded goods. Most towns within this small country were like that, and seeing as the small village was settled on a small river, they of course had small trade. Caruso itself was famous for it's specialty cheese and wine, a rare and expensive delicacy for other towns downstream, _as well _as its forthcoming and damning clergy. Just enough inbound funds for people within the ancient town to give and receive. So, to repeat, new visitors were seldom seen.

Of the pair, a woman carried a snap-closed satchel close to her chest, anyone's guess as to what mysteries it contained. Who was the blonde and her silent partner? What could they possibly want within the small town of Caruso? The workers tutted in their smooth language, turning back to their charges and ignoring the visitors. Regardless of who came, they rarely stayed for long, and these two would be the same.

The blonde traveler, a petite and busty young woman, breathed in the crisp dawn air, excitement at new possibilities spurring her and her companion onward. She looked around the shrinking vineyard, it's groomed rows giving way to thick deciduous forest, and Lucy wondered when they'd be upon the town. To their near right, a small river gurgled, large willows and birches leaning over the water as if to shade the various merchants that would soon be greeting their secluded destination. As they silently continued on their way, the travelers heard the forest waking up, various wildlife bustling to and fro, eager to get a jump start on the day and both felt refreshed at the change of pace from their previous home. Naturally, being gypsies, only good company and good drink really made any place seem like home, and both were anxious to settle their temporary roots in what was beginning to seem like a beautiful town.

It wasn't long before there was a tiny break in the forest, and as sudden as the break was, the town started. The riverside market was waking up, it's merchants, traders, and workers running to and fro to set up for what was looking to be a busy Saturday morning. Out on the two tiny docks, Lucy could already see two riverboats anchoring in, ready to begin their exchange of wares, the forest closing in on the river. Immediately parallel to the marketplace sat a collection of shops, advertising various products like ale, general goods, hosier, as well as an inn, seated around a trickling Venetian fountain. The buildings themselves looked ancient, stucco and tile, brick and mortar, all piled atop each other like the rest of the town. And so it was, a small cobbled road winding up the steep forest cliffside, homes and shops almost built into the hill face, moving and rising with the forested land itself. And atop the sharp incline sat an ancient church, it's masonry adding to the town's ancestry and nationality. It's spires caught the rising sun, the blanketed forest peaking in around the hilltop. A sharp bell tolled, waking the town's residents to start another day.

Lucy inhaled the morning air, fresh bread and the bitter earthy smell of coffee floating on the warm spring air. This place was enchanting, a well-known gypsy breeze pulling her and her companion in, beckoning them to stay awhile. She smiled at the tired man next to her, and they new the long road they'd been pulled down came to a stop here. A faint cello played out, it's record scratching on the breeze, and the pair began their ascent through the streets. Old stucco and tiled rooftop buildings towered around the crowded streets, laden with carts, bicycles, crumbling balconies, and various potted plants. Above them banners flew, last night's laundry, and hanging vegetation. The town was well lived in- generations of inhabitants with their multi-family homes, all quietly observing the newcomers with curiosity. A baker, opening his old shop, called out to them from his wide doorway, and the pair decided to stop in.

"Buon giorno youngsters." The old man kindly greeted in broken English, as he gestured for them to sit at an old bench. Loke, the ginger-haired man traveling with the blonde, wearily set down his pack, before sighing with relief at a seat. They had been wandering for far too long. The warm shop smelled of just baked sweets and bread, and Lucy inhaled deeply from her comfortable spot, as the rotund shopkeeper sat across the pair.

"Have not seen your faces around, gli stranieri. Coming through?" He asked cautiously, his eyes peering curiously out from under bushy brows. Trying to hide a slight grimace, he noticed the pair's lack of gold bands around their ring fingers. _Gypsies. Roma._

"Actually, I'm looking to stay awhile." Lucy smiled tiredly, used to the inquisitive nature of small town village folk. The old man's eyebrows shot up in surprise- it was rare they got new settlers, and they were very protective of the life they kept here. No "riff raff" was tolerated, and regular attendance at the large catholic church was a necessity.

"Do you know of any shops for rent here?" Loke asked, running his hands through his auburn hair. The baker thought for a second, before rising from the thick table to serve his customers.

"Si, there is a Ragazzo- ah, boy, down the lane, looking to put for affitto." The man responded, both hands full of fresh baked soda bread as he returned back to the table. Both Loke and Lucy smiled tiredly, the prospect of dealing with a landlord already draining them of their enthusiasm as they thankfully grabbed the food. They watched as the baker struggled with his next words, trying to find a way to word his sentence with as little offense as possible.

"Eh, you uh scandaloso amanti, no?" The burly baker waggled his brows with insinuation, causing both Loke and Lucy's face to erupt in a red blush. Loke looked away as Lucy chuckled in embarrassment while the baker waited for his answer.

"No, Loke's just an old friend." Lucy smiled tensely, trying to hide her irritation with the familiar nosiness. Loke of course was busying himself with tightening their overstuffed traveling packs, pretending to be too preoccupied to carry on normal conversation, and held his tongue at the older man's prying.

"Ahhh, well buona fortuna. Tell him vecchio uomo, Mr. Pangi sent you. See you at church." The baker ended with a smile, implying that if the two were smart, he would _indeed _see them at the ancient building atop the cliff. He rose, gesturing for the two to take the bread with them, courtesy of small town generosity, before quickly disappearing behind swinging wood doors. Loke just shrugged offhandedly before offering his hand to the blonde next to him. He shouldered their packs, and leather satchel in tow, Lucy followed him out of the shop and down the street. They made sure to observe their surroundings, searching for anything that indicated a "for sale" or "for rent" building nearby. They trekked upwards through the thin winding cobblestone street, waving to kind shopkeepers and mothers on their way to the market, and Lucy couldn't help but love the sights, smells, and sounds of the odd village coming to life. She noticed the women bustling to and fro were far more modest in their apparel than most places Lucy had lived, and in a moment's uncertainty adjusted her stiff petticoat.

The common wear of her people was indeed more indecent than some, but to appeal to cultures far and wide, Lucy had made sure she was more so covered. Even then, as she glanced down at the knee high, purple and red patterned full skirt, she was aware of the amount of leg she had showing outside of what her lace-up boots covered. And that only made her more concerned about her top half's apparel- a tight fitting corset, with a button up leather bustier, complimented by a loose fitting cream blouse tucked neatly underneath it all. Even with the green corset, calfskin bustier, and lacy blouse, Lucy still had _assets_ that refused to completely hide. She glanced over at her companion, completely at home with his surroundings, and admired the way his leather and wool breeches fit snugly around his firm legs. Knee high black traveler's boots climbed up toned calves, stepping firmly as they threaded through moving carts, and guided Lucy through small crowds of neighbors catching up on the latest gossip. Her eyes traveled up the length of his fit body, and frowned at how lucky men were. They had no need for rib-crushing corsets- especially not Loke. His body was perfect as is, and Lucy knew under his knee length wool cloak, loose black vest and open-chested tunic, lay a muscled wonderland of male anatomy. As she admired the older man, memories flooded her senses, and she immediately blushed before chortling at herself. _Stupid Lucy, not in front of these strangers... _

Loke peeked over at his smaller partner, and rose a brow at the redness dusting her cheeks. Where on earth had the girl's mind wandered off to now? Over the years he'd dutifully served Lucy, Loke had never failed to be entertained by the blonde's antics. She was constant in personality and loyalty- always the secret giver and mysterious optimistic. As a gypsy, they were raised to never take anything for granted, watch the signs, and always follow tradition and superstition. But Loke didn't listen to his family, and after some trouble he was inadvertently drawn into by bad friends, was almost burnt alive by townsfolk. Yet instead of bowing down to her ancestor's traditions, Lucy had stepped out of line as a Roma woman, and saved his life. They'd been drifting on the gypsy wind ever since- exiled from their families.

"Eh, Loke, I think this is it." Lucy piped up, nudging the quiet man next to her, causing him to stop and stare at the excited girl before him. An older two-story stucco building was squished between two larger homes, with a quaint "For Rent" sign propped in the large front lower story window. The place looked inviting; a large ornate door marking the shop's entrance, with flowering ivy climbing up the walls to the small studio's balcony above. But, it was tiny, and overshadowed by taller buildings to it's side and front. Loke shook his head, now used to Lucy's innate need to always pick fixer-uppers. She had befriended him after all.

"Lucy you can't be serious," Loke began, as was tradition, "It's falling apart." He watched the girl grab the handwritten flyer, and read aloud.

"For Rent, Serious inquiries only. Apply directly across." Lucy glanced around the busy street before deciding the writer had intended the note to be literal. She spun, and walked to the middle of the street having located the landlord's abode, ignoring Loke's statement.

"Lucy!" Loke sputtered. Said girl swiveled to face him, a comical mix of irritation and exhilaration on her face.

"It just needs some love!" Lucy exclaimed as she tried to convince her partner. And before he could reply, the girl was banging on the heavy front door. Loke cursed to himself, grumbling about how he had to always be the sensible one, and walked to stand behind his companion. Not five seconds later a half-dressed man answered the door rubbing his eyes. At seeing the culprits responsible for waking him, the raven-haired home-owner fixed a permanent scowl on his face.

"Why in God's name have you woken me at this hour?" The man grumbled with surprising English, ruffling his hair and leaning in the doorway. But before the pair could reply, a cacophony of giggling and screaming children ran past, shouting with excitement. Lucy watched the group in amusement as they carried their toys, gesturing towards what she only assumed was the river. Suddenly a large string of curses drew her attention back to the man in the doorway.

"Niente pirati sono qui." The young man gruffly said, as he pulled on a shirt. Lucy raised a brow in confusion at her taller friend.

"I'm sorry?" Lucy asked, Loke silent as he watched the other man's features darken.

"The river pirates, they're here. Call themselves Fairy Tail."

...

a/n: eh, so whatcha think so far? lemme know! flames and positive reviews alike are appreciated :)


End file.
